The present invention relates to a wall switch which is operable to control incandescent local lights. It replaces an ordinary single pole or three-way pull toggle wall switch and uses a standard wall-recessed outlet box single or multi-gang and wall switch plate. The wall switch may be a part of a programmable switch used for the automatic turning on and off of various lights in a home, office or factory and the dimming of such lights in accordance with a computer programmed system. The command switch of this invention is mountable on the normal face plate of a wall switch and covers the screw fastening means normally associated with such wall mounted switch plate. The switch may be termed a "pressure pad" switch which operates to turn the light circuits to an on or off condition. It is used in conjunction with a mechanical override switch for the computer operation of the overall programmable switch and various circuits used in the programmed system.